The War to end all wars
by bsmith1138
Summary: Set years before Zootopia Animash this story tells of how Brian met the Disney characters and leads almost directly into Zootopia Animash. Robotnic has sided with the separatists and is fighting most of the dream works characters who need the help of the republic. With Brian leading the 331st who can stop the war from being won? no one
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone it's bsmith1138 again and this story is Pre-Zootopia animash telling the story of how during the clone wars Brian met hiccup and the others from disney vs dreamworks and the fights they fought. I have been making this story since before the release of HTTYD 3 but I fixed a lot of things so it would work with that story. A person also brought to my mind a story to take place after all this showing the afterlife of all of our heroes and what that would be like but I have not decided yet if i want to do that yet but without further ado i give you The War To End All Wars**

Brian looked out into the galaxy with amazement in his eyes as if it had been his first time in space yet he had spent the last 2 years of his life in space and exploring the galaxy as a Jedi padawan but now his time had come to join the ranks of the Jedi Knights. He watched as the small attack cruiser came out of hyperspace above coruscant and brian was met with the sight of battle class venator cruisers guarding the homeworld of the republic

"This is shuttle 2622 requesting landing clearance." the Pilot said

"_Shuttle 2622 you are cleared for landing bay 4."_ the intercom said and started its descent towards the planet surface. Brian went up and stood by the window, leaning so he could watch the buildings come into sight as he always did, made him feel like a kid again. As they descended through clouds brian watched the buildings grow larger until they were giants, he watched them zoom past as the shuttle headed towards the landing sight, and when it did brian saw Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano waiting for him. He walked down the plank with his duffle bag on his back and the clone helmet under his shoulder, and when he reached Obi-wan he stopped and saluted

"You know your a jedi not a soldier." Obi-wan said

"Of course Master Kenobi but I find it easier to connect with the men and do my job while in the armor." Brian said as the 4 started walking.

"I must admit it suits your soldier like personality" Anakin said

"Yes it does actually, i can't wait to be a official jedi knight."

"It's not it's cracked up to be." Anakin said smirking

"I think they made the right decision to promote you Brian." Ahsoka said

"Well if I had picked I think you deserved it more Ahsoka, besides I wouldn't mind being with my master for a little while longer." brian said as Obi-wan opened the door to the small shuttle and they all got in and headed towards the jedi temple

"Speaking of your master how is he?" obi wan said sitting down

"Doing just fine master, he actually is leading the men on a mission as we speak to overtake a small planet that has sided with the separatists." brian said

"Why didn't he tell the council that? Doesn't he need your help?" Ahsoka said

"He has Commander Shev so he will be fine, honestly Commander shev makes a better second than I do." brian said

As the 4 talked they neared the jedi temple, as the shuttle landed in the jedi temple, there the 4 were met by Master Windu and Master Yoda.

"Master Windu Master yoda." brian said bowing

"Padawan smith good to see you it is."yoda said

"Follow us padawan, as you take your first steps into knighthood." Master Windu said. Brian followed them as they headed towards the main tower of the jedi temple.

Across the galaxy Master claude stood looking at a map of a giant city, by his side was Commander Shev and LT. Thorner. As they looked at the holo map, deciding the best course of action for the battle, when a intelligence officer came in and whispered something into shevs ear.

"Sir there is someone waiting on the holonet for you." shev said. As Claude opened the holonet he found sally acorn staring back at him

"Master claude, years ago the jedi helped defeat a evil with my father but now we need your help again. Robotnik has been backed by the separatists and is destroying our forces, we cannot hold and without help we will die."

"Ms. Acorn I will relay your message to the council and the senate, I cannot promise help but I promise that there will be peace." claude said

Back in the temple

Brian walked into the pitch black room, when he did the door closed behind him and then the lightsabers of the jedi councilmen activated and surrounded brian who walked over to master yoda

"By the right of the council, By the will of the force, i dub thee… Knight of the republic." yoda said cutting off the pigtail that brian had and brian stood up proud to be a jedi knight at last.

As the jedi congratulated brian he shook hands and had a smile on his face. He was happy to finally be a part of the order of the knights which was a great honor. As they congratulated brian skywalker came in and whispered something to master windu who then raised his hand for silence.

"Councilmembers take your seats and everyone clear the floor." windu said as everyone did as they were told. When everyone had cleared the floor a image of a panda, a blue hedgehog, a human with a dragon behind him came on.

"Jedi council we are in need of help, the separatist have backed robotnik who has started a massive campaign to over take our planets. He had overrun mine, sonics, and is in the process of overrunning the planet of po. We need assistance as soon as possible." hiccup said

"We will do what we can to get you help as soon as we can."windu said and the hologram turned off

"I volunteer to take a force and push back this threat." brian said which caused shock through the council

"Knight Smith what force would you lead? You have just been promoted to knight and no unit has been assigned to you so what force could you use?"

"My master is in charge of the 331st legion which has multiple units that are inactive at this point and time. I could use those units to reinforce and help these people." brian said

"I will also supply him with elements of the 501st as well. We are back on coruscant for awhile and they all know Brian so it will be fine." anakin said. Master windu thought for a moment,

"Ok we will assign elements of the 331st and the 501st under your command General smith but if they battle is a lost cause, take the survivors and relocate them.

Brian and Anakin stood and watched as cruisers took off for space.

"Im assigning captain rex under your command brian, your master sent a force already to support them and LT thorner will meet you halfway there to give you more strength."

"Thank you Anakin it really means alot." brian says putting his hand out to shake and anakin shakes it. Brian then saluted anakin and walked over to captain rex to board the jedi cruiser.

After linking up with part of the 331st the fleet headed towards the planet of po and the furious five were there they would begin the push back against robotnik and his forces. As they neared the planet brian went down to the fighters as they were being prepped.

"Pilots gather on over here." brian said as the pilots assembled near him. "Listen up gentlemen we don't know what we are going up against, but we must be vigilant. We have to push back there forces and defeat them entirely, or else the entire republic may fall. As soon as we come out of hyperspace and the cruisers are in place i will join you in the cockpit, may the force be with you gentlemen." brian said as the clones entered there cockpits. Brian then walked up and onto the bridge,

"Prepare all cannons and fighters, formation echo 5, sound general quarters all hands to battlestations." brian as a alarm sounded. Moments later the cruisers exited hyperspace to find a entire space battle in full swing.

"Sir multiple of the 331st cruisers sent before us are damaged sir"

"Robotnik's forces outnumber us 3 to 1 sir."

"Orders sir."

The clones said as brian stood shocked then snapped out of it.

"Target the cruisers of there's that have heavy damage, launch fighters and bombers to start targeting fighters and other ships," brian said walking off the bridge and getting down to the hanger and hopping in his fighter then taking off into space

"Fighter group 13 watch your left that cruiser is going into position to fire. Hotshot watch your 6 you have fighters on your tail."

"_Ah I can't shake them sir."_

"Hang on im coming to help you." brian said and then shot down the 3 fighters on hotshots tail

"_Thank you sir."_

"Don't thank me yet hotshot we still have cruisers to take down." brian said as he went along the side of a cruiser and then destroyed the bridge of the cruiser and it started to crash towards the planet. As the separatist cruisers fell brian landed in the hanger and got onto a gunship grabbing a DC-15 and putting his helmet on. As the gunship entered the planet the light from the slits in the gunship door flashed against the helmets of the troopers inside as they stood there ready for whatever lay ahead.

Thorner used his pistols as the droids came in wave after wave against the remaining fighters. Hiccup and the dragon riders destroyed many but they still continued to come at them. Thorner threw a grenade and watched it destroy several droids but then they were replaced by more, thorner took cover as hiccup landed and took cover as well

"They have us surrounded no matter where we go they will surround us again, where is our reinforcements?" hiccup asked after putting his helmet up.

"They said they would be here and those were enemy cruisers that crashed from space meaning they are probably engaged in space with the enemy." thorner said then got up and shot his pistol. As he did he heard the familiar hum of republic gunships and looked up to see them come through the clouds, doors open and the clones opened fire on the droids destroying more than they could replace. As the clones fired the gunships circled and brian jumped down and fired as well. When the droids retreated brian had the gunships land with fresh troops

"Thank you, whatever your name is." hiccup said as he walked up behind brian

"The name is brian Hiccup, my master and the jedi council have sent me to help you defeat the forces of robotnik." brian said taking his helmet off and putting his hand out for hiccup to shake which he did.

"Sir we need to start getting troops on the ground the droids will be back any minute sir." thorner said.

"Right thorner set the men up in position alpha 47 and start pushing forward we need to get enough room to start a DZ for tanks and other units." brian said

"Yes sir." thorner said as he went around giving orders and more troops landed

"Brian 15 miles south west of here is the town of shun li home to the furious five. My intel suggest that there village has been captured along with them." hiccup said

"So we need to get the furious five now? What happened to being able to hold out?"

"Robotnik sent more droids before we could set up defensive positions." hiccup said

"Ok hiccup. Thorner have second platoon follow me we are going to the town of shun li." brian said hailing a gunship and they all loaded in "can you and the dragon keep up?" brian asked nodding his head to toothless

"We can beat you there" hiccup said climbing on toothless and took off. The gunships set off towards the town of shun li staying low to the treetops and then landed 1 mile from shun li.

"Is that the place hiccup?" brian said pointing toward the smoke

"Yes that's shun li i did a circle around and i approximate that the enemy strength is at least 1,000 troops and are marching citizens towards the town square." hiccup said drawing a map.

"Alright alpha squad your with me we are going here bravo squad your on the left flank charlie squad on the right flank, hiccup i need you in the air take this comlink and if any more enemies come you blast those bastards straight to hell." brian said marking the dirt with unit positions

"Ok brian." hiccup said as he got on toothless and took off. The clones got into position and brian watched as the droids continued to tear people from their homes, he watched as droids tore old and young from homes and marched them to the city circle and watched as the droids started to surround them. Brian then charged forward and knocked a droid down and shooting it along with more droids. The clones charged out and shot droids as well who had little to no time to react or fire back. Brian watched as the last droid fell and the clones freed the civilians, brian looked up the many stairs and saw more droids up top.

"Uh sir i think we should have gone stealth for that." a clone sergeant said

"Welp we didn't so now we got a actual good fight on our hands." brian said as he started up the stairs running and igniting his lightsaber blocking several laser bolts as hiccup destroyed some droids with toothless. The clones charged behind brian shooting destroying several of the droids.

As they all burst into the hall the found the furious five along with master shifu kneeling and the enemy general standing behind them with a bomb on his chest

"Don't step any closer jedi, if you do i blow us all up." the general said in a russian accent

"Russian? Your a russian?"

"It does not matter jedi you are at a disadvantage, surrender and your lives will be spared." the russian said as brian walked slowly forward watching behind him waiting to see the clones, when he did brian pulled the 6 animals forward and the clones shot the russian who exploded destroying the middle part of the temple.

Brian looked up and saw the destruction but then helped up po and the furious five.

For the next week brian, hiccup and toothless, the furious five and all of the clones fought and freed the planet.

Brian looked out onto the sea as the republic cruisers came into the airspace.

"Those cruisers a definite sight for sore eyes." hiccup said

"Yes…. yes they are. You coming with us?"

"Of course we are going to my home now brian we are going to free it then continue to take the fight to robotnik." hiccup said

"I admire that optimism hiccup." brian said smiling

"Let's hope the war goes like this battle."

**So that was the first chapter a little short but better than nothing. Hopefully you all like this story but truthfully i don't know if you will.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup looked at his planet from the observation deck on the cruiser, wondering if astrid and his friends were still alive and if they weren't was mentally beating himself up for leaving them. As the cruisers got closer he felt someone walk up beside him

"You may be wondering where the enemy cruisers are, they have been pulled to Sonic's homeworld to protect it from us. And before you ask burk hasn't been attacked yet, Robotnik has assembled all the warlords, amassed a small army of droids to reinforce them as well, but those are who we are fighting against you have already fought against." brian said walking up hiccups side

"Well at least we know that everyone is alive, we better hurry up and get planetside so the cruiser can get back to grab the reinforcements." hiccup said as the cruisers entered the atmosphere

"How do you wanna do this?" brian asked as they went to a small side hanger and the door opened.

"Race?" hiccup said looking into the clouds as his hair whipped in the wind.

"Well your going to lose." brian said putting his helmet on and jumping out the door with hiccup and toothless following brian. They both headed towards the earth and towards burk as fast as possible. Brian looked at hiccup and nodded then went into a pencil form and went as fast as possible seeing the island approach through the clouds, about 800ft from the mountain peak brian pressed 3 buttons and out came the wing suit and brian steadied out and flew by hiccup then followed him in to land. Upon landing brian pulled his arms out which retracted the wingsuit, and also found himself staring at the blade of axe which he dodged and caught the blonde headed girl charging at him flipping her and putting a knife to her neck. This caused everyone to come out and come close to brian until hiccup landed

"Stop stop he is a friend, it's the jedi brian." hiccup said as many of the vikings put there weapons away. Brian got up and helped astrid up who walked over to hiccup and punched him in the arm

"That's for not telling me when you would be back and scaring me." she said then kissed him "and that's for coming back alive."

"Well that was...a… a surprise." hiccup said as the light fury and toothless played. "Well bud looks like someone definitely missed you."

Hiccup let them play and grabbed astrid's axe and threw it at brian who caught it by the blade.

"Good throw but blade needs to be sharpened." brian said handing astrid her axe

"So your the jedi hiccup asked for huh."

"Yup."

"Aren't jedi supposed to be peacekeepers? How are you supposed to be a military leader?"

"This jedi fought with the U.S. Army before leaving earning his jump wings, his tan beret and his green beret seeing alot of action meaning im your best hope for actual survival." brian said getting into her face

"Ok let's calm down now astrid, brian. We gotta prepare everyone for what's coming." hiccup said

"Right hiccup have everyone assemble into the great hall." brian said walking away

As everyone crowded the great hall they talked about the battle that was coming until hiccup spoke

"Alright everyone i need you to give me your full attention…. It's no secret now that Robotnik has sent his armies to conquer us for a evil empire. The republic has sent aid to us but the reinforcements wont arrive for a week at most due to supply shortages but here to train us and help us to prepare is jedi knight brian smith." hiccup said as brian stood up and set his helmet on the table

"Listen up, Robotnik has a army that is spread out on several planets, he has hired every warlord on this planet to over run us and cause our surrender. This island is not the easiest to defend but its better than nothing. Until my men arrive i will show you all how to fight properly, as one, as a unit because this makes you stronger. Many of you have seen combat before but this is different this enemy does not care if they live or die as long as you die in the process, the droids that they have are AI and show no mercy at all. Lets all fight together and win this battle and the war." brian said then sat down causing stirrings in the crowd

As the vikings walked back to their homes brian stood at the door's of the great hall and lit his cigar with his zippo when hiccup walked beside him.

"That went better than i expected." brian said offering hiccup a cigar which he declined.

"At least they didn't kill you. Tomorrow we need them to start training brian i don't want this village to fall."

"It wont hiccup i promise you, go spend time with astrid she has missed you dearly." brian said as hiccup walked off with toothless and the light fury following, he stood there for awhile more puffing on his cigar when he heard a familiar sound he looked up to see a dark shadow going through the night and could have sworn it was toothless but it wasn't. Brian shook it off and then started walking up the mountain to the peak and drew a map in the dirt of the town and all its weak points. As he did he heard something come up from behind but when he turned around a black dragon zoomed off and into the night. Brian sat there for a sec pondering what it was but thought it was just toothless being toothless and continued with the map

As the sun started to peak over the horizon the vikings and dragons slept, dreaming of stuff they dreamed about. As 06:30 hrs came a loud bugle was heard playing reveille causing everyone to wake up grudgingly and exited there buildings to fine Brian in the town square.

"RISE AND SHINE TIME FOR BREAKFAST THEN WE START TRAINING!" while walking into the great hall, everyone visible groaned and slowly walked towards the great hall/

For the next week brian taught the village of berk everything he could, he taught them were the weak points were and what they should do in the fight that was coming, he showed them how to use the weapons that the clones were going to use and how to properly fight like soldiers. As the sixth day began to wind down brian looked over them with a proud expression on his face.

"They have all impressed me hiccup this village is nothing like i have ever seen before, they are all willing to die to protect each other."

"Well it is that type of village you know, how do you think the dragons will do?"

"They will do fine hiccup i think this training will pay off."

"You going to get yourself one? There are plenty to choose from ya know."

"I would but I would rather that my dragon choose me than me choose it." brian said.

"Well hopefully a dragon will choose you. I'm heading home astrids got dinner waiting." hiccup said and then flew off. Brian then walked back to the top of the mountain and added to the map he made like he did every night. As he sat there he looking at the sunset he swore he saw a night fury but didn't pay it any mind at all and added to the map more. When he backed away he realized that the entire island was a shit show to defend but were the town was located was a perfect place, he could set up artillery here and mortars on a hillside with more artillery near there, have MG positions along with pillbox bunkers made of sandbags. He realized that the town could be armed to the teeth and win against them. He sat there and basked in the last rays of sunlight for the day

Across the sea a massive armada set sail towards burk with thousands of soldiers and thousands of droids. The armada flew under robotnik's flag and robotnik watched them off

¨ they will never know what hit them.¨ robotnik said to grimmel

¨that may be true but i'm going with them just in case. We will win the war.¨ grimmel said with a evil smile

¨we better the separatists are paying us good money to keep the republic occupied in this area while they engage them on other fronts. I´m leaving the planet surface and am heading to knothole were our forces have overrun there capitol and now all we have to do is snuff out the freedom fighters once and for all. Grimmel you are in charge do not fail me like you did against the furious 5, hold them here on this planet until i totally snuff out the freedom fighters on knothole then I will join you here." robotnik said as he walked towards his shuttle, boarded it and it took off quickly docking with a separatist ship that went into hyperspace almost immediately.

After robotnik left grimmel boarded his ship and set off towards burk to destroy what he had started years ago.

That night as supplies came in so did sonic who started helping set up defenses and dugouts. Brian looked out onto the sea from his position high on the mountain.

"So this is where you go every night huh?" hiccup said walking up

"Yes it is, I come here every night adding more and more plans to the original drawing i did on the first day here. Everyday i find the weaknesses and fill them in that way when our enemy arrives we can defeat them." brian says showing hiccup

"Looks interesting, hopefully we can do it brian because if we cant we will be in a world of trouble." hiccup says as he, brian and toothless look out into the night

**Yup HTTYD 3 villain grimmel is a Commanding officer in robotnik's army, old berk is still around but not for long and it is all going to be ok… honestly cannot wait for some actual good action ;p**


	3. Chapter 3

Brian look out to the sea as the sun set, the natural warm orange glow looked amazing against the sea. He felt the wind in the freshly cut flattop and felt it tickle the small hairs

"The home of the dragons are somewhere out in those seas." Hiccup said from behind, Brian turned and saw hiccup walking up behind him with toothless by his side.

"Is that what he is after? The home of the dragons?" Brian said

"Some of his generals are yes, but robotnik I dont think he is after the dragons. They pose no military value to him but his other generals, they want the dragons to be militarized and used to fight us." Hiccup said standing next to Brian who gave toothless a ration and toothless happily ate it.

"Well hopefully with some of the 331st coming to help we can get them off your planet before they find the world of the dragons and those who seek to use them for evil fulfil there desires" sonic said walking up

"Hopefully we can do that."

"Hiccup you got me the 331st and the 501st along with alot of others who are willing to fight to the end to protect everyone from evil." Brian said. The 4 stood there looking out as if trying to see the end of the world.

As the sun rose the village of Burk burst to life with dragon riders and dragons walking about. Hiccup went about doing his chieftain duties with astrid toothless and stormfly by there sides at all times.

Sonic went around using his speed to help as well just as everyone did setting up defenses but atop the mountain Brian sat meditating, connecting with the force to see the future. He saw death destruction, betrayal and he saw hope. As he meditated a ghost like figure walked up next to Brian

"My son has done well as chieftan making our village better than before." The ghost said with a Scottish accent

"Hiccup has done everything he thought possible to make you proud stoick."

"Aye and proud he has made me. I could not have asked for a better son than hiccup. But I fear the battle that lay ahead may to much for my boy."

"I will watch over him stoick until the end." Brian said. When he opened his eyes he saw the cruisers of the republic on the horizon. He stood backed up then leap of faithed off the top of the mountain and landed inside the town as others webt about there business. Brian walked around and finally found hiccup near the stables.

"Hiccup reinforcements have arrived." Brian said. Hiccup stepped back to reveal the lightfury that Brian had heard about.

"Woah thats the lightfury very Cool." Brian said

"She always doesnt stray from from toothless isnt that right buddy" hiccup said starting to scratch toothless who licked him.

"Uh hiccup... The reinforcements?" Astrid said reminding hiccup of the troops coming in.

"Oh right right. Brian have them land on the southern part of the island, have the cruisers stay there and as soon as your men are ready we need to start building full defenses" hiccup said

"Sounds good Hiccup." Brian said walking away. Hiccup watched him then looked at Astrid

"Well at least we can put up a fight if they ever attack us." Astrid said

"Your right." Hiccup said

The clones quickly started helping by setting up barriers. The beaches lined with mines and barbed wire, barracades and pillboxes set up, mortar and artillery pits put on the side of the mountain. The stables and houses reinforced so they would not burn. As Brian and hiccup watched they were amazed at how the village had turned out.

"It looks amazing Brian we can definitely hold off there attacks now."

"True but we also must be prepared. I need you to have patrols every 2 hours on rotation going 5 to 10 miles out in a circle finding out how far the enemy is giving us a good warning." Brian said

"Understood Brian, I will have fishlegs, ruff and tuff, snotlout and my mom on the first patrol tonight." Hiccup said pulling out a map " i will have them circle starting here 7 miles out and then going in then having another group ready when they return."

"Ok. Im sending advanced squad here to this island 6 miles outside of that area. My Intel suggests that there main force is traveling by navy and will be going through this area."

"What about these 2 islands farther ahead?"

"If we place them there they will have to rest before reaching us."

"Ok that makes pretty good sense. I will be on the second watch."

"No hiccup I will. Even if I have to use a different dragon i will but you and astrid need to stay here and protect the village in case if we fail."

"Ok, you know better than I so about tactics so I will trust your judgement on this." Hiccup said then folded the map and put it in his pocket.

"Robotnik made a mistake on the last planet with underestimating us and the furious five but he won't this time. We need to make sure we dont allow them to break us."

"Ok Brian. Listen i just... I want to thank you. You are helping us when the entire galaxy has turned there back on us and it means a lot."

"Hiccup you remind me alot of myself, a expert tactician, a big heart and always looking to make the world better. Some of the galaxy may not have seen that but I have and thats all that matters. You better go to astrid hiccup and be grateful that you two are alive and in love." Brian said putting his hand on hiccups shoulder.

"Thank you Brian" hiccup said going to toothless and flying to his house.

Brian stood there at the entrance of the great hall and looked at the village as the sun started to set once again.

That night in the great hall the vikings and clones alike sat drinking and chatting. At the great table sat hiccup and next to him astird then toothless behind them then Brian next to them snot lout and so on. As they sat there clones told stories to the vikings of traveling through space and stuff telling if how they all had fought things worse than dragons. As the night drug on the clones and vikings started to get drunk and rowdy so Brian snuck out the front to find the night peaceful. He walked down the steps and stopped lighting another cigar, as he puffed he yet again saw the shadow of a dragon against the stars.

Brian stopped and puffed on the cigar more until the shadow disappeared then felt a thump behind him. He turned to find another night fury standing behind Brian staring at him. Brian stared into its eyes in wonder and backed away putting his hand out but then stopped and looked away the night fury pushed its snout against Brian's hand and Brian looked into its eyes seeing that it trusted him with his life then flew off again.

Hiccup and astrid walked out of the great Hall as behind them shouts cheering and song could be heard. They walked out with toothless and stormfly and the lightfury following them when they saw Brian with his cigar almost falling out of his mouth and astonished.

"Hey Brian you Ok?" Hiccup asked nudging Brian

"Uh yea im fine hiccup just... A little shocked i guess i just had the shock of my life." Brian said chuckling and then walked away with them.

Across the sea

A large armada of ships sailed towards the island of berk weapons at the ready for any and all attacks. Inside the captains quarters of the main ship the 5 heads sat and discussed plans

" we are going in on robotniks orders yet have no Intel what so ever on there what their strenghts are and what we are up against." One said

"We need to do more scouting to make sure we are even on the right heading." Another said

"We can't risk anymore ships" another said

"What if i could find out your intel." A voice in the shadows said

" you.. Your Intel on the last planet destroyed robotniks forces why should we trust you."

"Because 19 miles from here is a small island with a now militarized outpost... This outpost is a picket for them so they know when will be coming. I can bring back a survivor and we can get some Intel out of him"

"You have 2 hours bring back a survivor and kill the rest."

"As you wish."

Brian sat and talked with hiccup and Astrid deciding final and sectors when he felt a sharp pain in his head.

"You ok?"

"There is a disturbance in the force." Brian said then burst out the door to see a lone Viking hanging from his dragon bloody and beaten. When the dragon landed it fell and stopped breathing, the Viking slumped to the ground barely alive and brian ran to him and tried to dress his wounds

"Grimmel... He...is...coming" the Viking said then died. Brian looked at hiccup and Astrid in fear.

**Ok yes i know I know I said i was done with stories but after seeing the httyd3 I needed to do this story. It wont be long but it will go in-depth of the pre-zootopia animash conflict that was constantly talked about and how Brian got to know all these characters. So please stay tuned and if you like the story or didnt please make sure to let me know**


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup, astrid and brian walked towards the great hall as the sun was starting to get close to the sea. It had been almost 3 weeks since grimmel had attacked the outpost and yet no one had sighted the enemy fleet since then. Brian had tripled the flights and had tripled the scouting for the area also increasing the area as well yet no sign of the enemy had been found.

¨its weird no sign of them yet 5 of our men are dead.¨ hiccup said walking towards the great hall with astrid at his side and toothless behind him

¨it is very strange but i have put out more outposts on islands surrounding us. I also sent sonic back to his homeworld apparently robotnik has launched a full offensive to completely overtake knothole so I sent him and part of the 501st to help repel them." brian said as he walked with them with his helmet in his arm.

¨it seems the longer we take to defeat them here the more robotnik advances. We need to find them and we need to wipe them out." astrid says

¨that does seem to be happening, we need to find this enemy and destroy them."Brian said then suddenly a shout is heard.

"GENERAL WE HAVE INCOMING CRAFT!" the clone said brian put on his helmet and took a look finding part of the enemy fleet coming towards them.

"Sound the assemble call have all soldiers get into position." brian says quickly to a clone as soldiers and vikings alike take positions in pillboxs and mortar holes. Brian stayed were he was at looking through the binoculars as hiccup and astrid stood by brian waiting for orders

"Hiccup astrid i want you to get to the stables and prepare the riders, once they are within range i will open up with the artillery standby for my word and attack when i give the word." brian said, both hiccup and astrid nodded putting on there dragon helmets and ran off towards the stables with toothless coming behind. Brian watches them go until dirt showered on him from a explosion

"Sir what are your orders?" thorner asks

"Have the men ready artillery wait for my coordinates and signal to open fire." brian said. As the enemy ships got closer continued to stand were he was watching them get closer

"Artillery focus fire on coordinates gump-bravo-0-9-6-2-1-1-3-oxide fire at will." brian said into his comlink as the artillery opened fire, some of the shells hitting the water and some of the shells hitting the ships. Brian watched for awhile and then ran towards the trench line with the others joining thorner in the trench

"Sir they have a lot of ships even at this rate the artillery won't be able to destroy them all."

"I know thorner we will have to engage them here on the beach tell everyone to conserve ammo and use incendiary rounds those are old wooden ships and burn easily."

"Yes general" thorner said passing the word down the line. As the ships got close brian watched the landing craft come forward and there troops step on the beach, when they did the machine guns erupted opening fire on them and tearing many to shreds. As they did the mortar crews fired hitting both the beach and many of the landing craft. As the explosions threw sand and shrapnel all over the enemy fighters who continued to pour onto the beach. Brian gave the signal and the riders game out of the stables, spitting fire and plasma onto the enemy fighters.

Brian smiled to himself as he watched the enemy start to retreat then heard the familiar sound of vultures, he looked up and saw droid fighters coming in hot with more enemy fighters

"Hiccup get up in those clouds vultures incoming." brian said into his comlink then watched as alot more enemy troops landed on the beach. "Thorner pull everyone back to the secondary positions and prepare for close quarter fighting." brian said as he fired his rifle killing several enemy soldiers as the clones and vikings pulled back with their weapons. Brian and several other clones gave covering fire until they pulled back as well. As brian pulled back a short mortar round explodes behind him causing him to fall on his face, when he got up he turned and fired as the enemy was right on top of him. He fired and fired until he heard a familiar sound and ducked as a plasma bolt shot ahead of him blowing away some of the enemy soldiers. When he looked he saw a black night fury almost identical to toothless except he had blue eyes like brian, brian looked at the dragon and realized it was the same night fury as before then, after the nightfury nodded to him, brian climbed on and with another fireball of plasma the night fury and brian shot off towards the sky

"Lets kick some ass." brian said as he leaned forward and the night fury chased after the vulture fighters then diving towards the ground shooting and killing a lot of enemy soldiers. Brian watched then motioned towards the fleet of enemy ships turning to sea and they set off as brian jumped off the nightfury activating his wing suit and dove onto one ship knocking several enemy soldiers off of the ship as he stood there he saw captain standing by the helm.

"Slaughter him." the captain said as brian activated his lightsaber cutting down one after the other and then used his lightsaber to cut a hole down and down until he reached the hill itself cutting a hole then shooting out with the force and landing on the nightfury who looked at brian with a toothless grin and then they circled back to the town of burk, brian watched from above as the remaining enemy fighters surrendered. Brian looked to his left and saw toothless and hiccup on one side then astrid and stormfly on another. They all landed as the enemy fleet fled with only 3 ships remaining that were not sinking or engulfed in flame. Brian landed the night fury and got off scratching it behind the ears like he had seen hiccup do to toothless.

"Brian that's a-"

"A second night fury." astrid said interrupting hiccup

"He showed up the same time we did, guess he chose me before i realized he did." brian said as he put his hand on the dragon's snout and pressed his face against the dragons.

"A second night fury….. I thought only toothless was left but this…. This is amazing. Woah and he is the same age as you bud." hiccup said inspecting the nightfury who licked hiccup like toothless did "and obviously doesn't know that doesnt wash out." hiccup said causing laughter from the people around him

"What are you to name him brian?" astrid asked as the nightfury, toothless, the light fury and stormfly all played

"Good question…. How about shadowmere you like that name bud?" brian asked the dragon who looked at him nodded his approval and continued to play with the other 3 dragons.

"Well i guess shadowmere is a ok name, we have to get you fitted with a saddle now." hiccup said

"I agree with you on that one hiccup almost fell off a couple times but nothing to big, i need it sleek and fast ya know."

"Well, I have my old one from toothless, the saddle is great just doesn't have any handles."

"I'm guessing i won't need any hiccup i can hang on." brian said then turning to the whole village. "Congratulations on winning the day everyone but be prepared they will be back." brian said then realized that most of the buildings were on fire.

"I think we need to work on that a little." hiccup said

That night as hiccup helped show brian how to saddle shadowmere brian and hiccup talked about the events of the day

"There numbers were greater than expected and grimmel never showed which is surprising."

"Actually it's not hiccup, grimmel is probably back at their main base by now rallying the forces for a full strike against us, and i'm sorry to say but we won't be able to really defend this place now." brian said tightening the saddle a bit

"So your saying to find a better island? But were there aren't really any open islands within the area."

"Not near this area, near the hidden world there are tho." brian said as he took the saddle off after making sure it fit right.

"We don't know where that even is brian and even if we did how could we know what island to use?" hiccup asked as he sat in his chair

"14 nautical miles from the hidden world and exactly 3 hours from the enemy main facility lies a island bigger than this one, it is better for defending and such." brian says showing hiccup were it is at on the map.

"Brian as nice as it sounds I can't do that, our families have lived here all of their lives leaving would be like leaving them behind." hiccup said

"Hiccup i won't force you or anyone to leave because a home is a home but remember this, home is always where the heart is." brian said as he and shadowmere left hiccups house, leaving hiccup to think. Hiccup looked at his father's chair and realizing something he hoped would never happen he stood up determined.

The next day the entire village was gathered in the great hall to listen to the plan hiccup has. As everyone stood hiccup stood as well

"As we all know in legends lies the ancient home of the dragons, the place they all came from but now they are threatened, we must defend them all from peril no matter the cost. Our island has been our home for generations but now it is time to leave. If we stay our dragons will be unsafe and we might lose them. I know it doesnt sound the best but it is what we have to do." hiccup says

"Why should we leave? We defended this spot once we can do it again."

"That was a 4th of there forces, the remaining will attack and when they do they will steamroll us and destroy this island, us and take our dragons. The plan hiccup has is the best option possible." brian said nodding at hiccup

"I dont like the idea for leaving but if its better for not only us but our dragons we better to do it." astird said as everyone looked around and silently agreed.

For the rest of the day everyone packed and then set off towards the island, hiccup looked behind them and saw the statue of his father in the distance, questioning if this was really the right choice for them when he felt something hit his neck. He turned and saw brian riding shadowmere holding rations and tossed hiccup one

"Calm down hiccup we will be fine we have to get there quickly tho." brian said

When they finally reached the island everyone loved it and immediately set up defensive positions and started making houses and such making the new burk. Brian and hiccup watched and watched to make sure they weren't followed and when they were sure they went into the new village.

"General just got word from captain rex, robotnik has taken the capitol and has pushed them into the wilderness sir. They are requesting immediate support." thorner said

"Hiccup you and i must finish this." brian said as the both brian and hiccup quickly mounted and flew off on there dragons into the sunset. As the reached old berk they saw the enemy fleet about to put down there anchor and new it was the perfect time and attacked. Brian and hiccup attacked and attacked taking down every ship. As brian flew close he dropped grenades that exploded taking the entire ship down with the explosion. As the last of the ships sank and the survivors went to old burk brian and hiccup saw a separatist light cruisers take off and enter space. Knowing it carried grimmel they let it go and returned back to new berk were they found many houses up once again.

"So what remains of the enemy?" astrid asked

"We sunk there ships but grimmel escaped. Brian i will have them stay here but i will come with we need to help sonic as soon as possible." hiccup said

" right MEN GRAB YOUR GEAR AND PREPARE TO GET ON GUNSHIPS WE LEAVE IN 3 MIKES!" brian said as he went to grab equipment

"Hiccup you can't be serious to think i will stay here while you are off fighting and-"astrid tried to say but was cut short by a giant kiss from hiccup

"I need you to lead them while i am gone, this war will end soon and when it does i will return to live my life with you as my wife." hiccup said as toothless boarded a gunship with brian and shadowmere then was joined by hiccup and the gunship lifted off quickly and as soon as they were in the hanger the ship jumped into hyperspace to go fight robotnik.


	5. Chapter 5

As the ships neared the planet of knothole brian prepared the helicopters as they were easier to use on knothole than the gunships, as the clones loaded them up everyone prepared to launch, wearing camo armor the clones would blend right in with the foliage. Brian had his extra phase 2 armor painted like the other clones and was ready to fight. As he did a final check on the helicopter shadowmere and toothless played trying to keep themselves occupied. Hiccup watched wearing a different version of toothless's armor just painted to be camo but had clone camo shin guards and boots on.

"You ready for this hiccup?" brian asked

"Probably not but what choice do i have? Sonic is a good friend and we never abandon friends and those in need brian." hiccup says

"Your right hiccup, well you better get on toothless, shadowmere is going to follow you because i'm flying the helicopter." brian said which caused a shocked look from hiccup

"Why are you flying the helicopter?" hiccup asked

"I am one of the best pilots in these helicopters, so better t have me in the cockpit than anyone else." brian said.

The helicopter went in low and fast nearing a outlying town 3 miles from knothole. The clones checked there weapons and made sure they were ready for what was about to happen, toothless with hiccup followed by shadowmere flew by brians helicopter as it flew closer to the town

"Remember gentlemen keep a eye out for those freedom fighters and civilians, first platoon be ready we are going in fast. Johnson play it loud." brian said as johnson turned on paranoid and blasted it through the speakers. As they got closer they saw the freedom fighters with the 501st had engaged robotnik's forces and had fallen back to the treeline. Brian signaled hiccup who flew and started blasting. Brian swung his helicopter around so his men were facing the enemy and they started to open fire as brian landed. The clones got out and engaged robotnik's troops and they surged forward pushing back the enemy forces and retaking the town. As the enemy retreated the helicopters loaded up and headed off towards the freedom fighters main base hidden deep in the mountains, when they got there they all unloaded and the helicopters powered down. Brian and hiccup walked to the command center to find sonic standing by a map

"Sonic good to see you." brian says as he enters and took his helmet off.

"Brian thank god you have made it, here come take a look at the shit show we have." sonic says motioning towards the table. Brian went over and took a look finding a small area surrounded by the enemy.

"What position is this?" brian asked

"Sally, amy and part of a the freedom fighters are holding out on this small town here. It's one of the last remaining towns that is worth defending and we cannot lose it if we do we will lose the planet." sonic says as the artillery outside opens fire

"Why hasn't robotnik attacked you here? He can know you here because of those guns sonic." brian said

"I don't think he knows where we are, his units have not once tried to attack us here and we fire those cannons day in and out. The range is just enough to provide support for sally and her team."

"So if robotnik doesn't know your here then we can use this area as a staging area for the men." hiccup said

"Your saying move all the men here?" brian asked

"Not all of them, send some to support sally and then, using the helicopters and our dragons, we can start probing there lines and pushing them back. It seems like robotnik doesn't like to keep his forces far from knothole, probably meaning he has either great intel, high commanding officers or both there." hiccup said

"Look at you go hiccup, thinking like a tactician." brian said clearly impressed.

"So you think this plan will work?" sonic asked

"I beleive it will. Hiccup is right with his plan." brian said

"Then its settled lets start funneling troops here, we need to beat back robotnik and win this war." sonic said

Brian and hiccup walked out of the command post and brian lit another cigar with his zippo.

"So you and i are going to run night recon missions with toothless and shadowmere. We need to find out the enemies actual strength and try to get as much intel as possible." brian said

"Ok. we might want to try to get into the capitol and see what there defenses are."

"Sounds good. Let's get these troops in order and after nightfall we can scout it out."

For the next 5 hours they funneled more and more clones into the staging area. As the night rolled in the clones set up picket lines and set out on patrols. Brian and hiccup set off towards the capitol as the moon shone brightly on the 4 as they flew peacefully and quietly towards knothole. They flew for almost 1 hour when they reached a small mountain, upon going around the side they found the city engulfed in lights with separatists cruisers docked. Brian saw smoke and pointed so hiccup could see it too, at the base of the smoke they saw a small village being burned, the occupants lined up with droids and soldiers behind them. Hiccup was about to dive when they opened fire killing the civilians, hiccup looked at brian who nodded his head and pointed to the city meaning to focus on the mission at hand. They continued as toothless looked up at hiccup with concern

"I know bud its going to be ok."

Hiccup said as they neared the city. As they passed over the city, barely visible, they saw more civilians under constant guard of the enemy soldiers who watched over them closely. When they reached the city center they landed on top of the castle's tallest tower and brian and hiccup dismounted there dragons.

"We weren't even noticed, if i didn't know better i would say this is a trap." brian said looking at the guards on the walkway below

"You wanna take them or me?" hiccup asked

"Let me show you how its done kid." brian said igniting his lightsaber and jumping off killing the 2 guards by slicing them in half and throwing the other 2 guards to the outside of the city. Hiccup came down as well and they both snuck inside. Once inside the got up top using the support beams to cross until they made it into the intelligence were hiccup knocked out the 2 officers there and brian started pulling data files.

"Brian wasn't this Mobotropolis at one point in time?" hiccup asked looking at data

"Yes it was but after a attack by robonik the village of knothole was completely destroyed so the king renamed Mobotropolis to knothole in honor of those who had fought for that village." brian said scanning files.

"Well brian your not going to believe this but take a look." hiccup said handing brian a schematic. It showed that knothole had more than enough defenses but they had never been activated.

"These were put in after the Civil war…. Only the king can access these weapons and no one knows where he is." brian said as the last of the files were transferred. Brian inserted to hard drive into his clone belt and they both snuck out and hiccup quickly took off. As brian was about to a hatch opened and a guard came out shouting, brian quickly flew as fast as possible now with laser fire missing them from all around.

When they made it back to base camp they quickly got the info to intelligence and then rested on the cliffside watching the forest below.

"Seems robotnik has Grimmel here, meaning robotnik retreated again." sonic said sitting with brian and hiccup

"So grimmel is the one leading them?" hiccup asked

"Yes he is. He commands the entire planet." sonic says

"It explains a lot, those soldiers didn't show those civilians any mercy at all." brian said taking a swig of his flask. "Meaning we lose here he will kill the entire planet."

"Listen I'm going to be honest to you 2, the king is in the town sally is defending. He won't leave and come here but instead would rather die than to retreat and see his world destroyed." sonic said taking the flask from brian and drinking it.

"Then we start there and work our way out and defeat grimmel, then we defeat robotnik then we bring back peace." hiccup said standing up and walking off leaving brian and sonic behind.

"He still doesn't understand war that well, he still wants to believe that the war is something that's easy." brian said

"He has beaten 2 major villains before you came along and changed his entire village." sonic said

"Yes he has, but none like grimmel. He literally is the worst enemy i have gone against sonic." brian said getting up

"Well we better make sure to defeat him." sonic says taking another swig then hands the flask to brian

"Tomorrow we get that chance" brian said

In the morning the helicopters were ready to launch, troops ready to go weapons loaded and steel faced underneath there helmets. As they launched the troops that stayed behind readied for the counterattack from the enemy and the support of the other units. Brian flew on shadowmere leading the attack group of helicopters with hiccup as they went to reinforce the position holding the king. As they neared the small town fighter jets flew past and napalmed the entire area. Brian looked below and saw enemy soldiers running through the brush below them. Brian signaled hiccup and they both dove to the deck blasting the enemy fighters then rejoining the helicopter group.

As they neared the town brian saw smoke rising from the burning buildings and saw the fighters falling back creating a small circle around a building continuing to fight as many died. Both brian and hiccup were shocked but shot forward to help defend the small area

Thorner kept blasting the rifle in his hands hoping he was hitting enemy fighters with the bolts of his blaster. Beside him the freedom fighters and the clones fought the best they could but the started to fall. As thorners blaster jammed he heard a sound he had once feared and then saw brian and hiccup shooting towards them at supersonic speeds. When they landed they watched through the dirt the plasma bolts take out many enemy fighters and the rest started to retreat as the helicopters started landing reinforcements. When the cloud of dirt fully settled the 2 humans and 2 night furys stood poised to attack once again but instead found the woods in front of them blistering in the flame from the plasma shots.

When the realized no more enemies were coming at the moment brian took off his helmet and walked over to thorner who saluted and brian saluted back.

"Thank you for the rescue general we were about overrun." thorner said

"How is the king thorner?"

"Alive sir he is in his panic room. Hasn't moved since they have begun to attack this position sir."

"Ok keep these men ready to go we are going to start pushing forward hiccup you are going to lead the men on a patrol and set up a picket line. I don't want any enemies getting through."

"You got it brian 1ST PLATOON ON ME!" hiccup said mounting on toothless and taking off staying low as first platoon started heading out into the woods.

"Sonic, let's go see the king." brian said walking towards the battered building.

When they entered the contents looked as if it had been upturned, holes everywhere, glasses and plates shattered and the red velvet carpet and furniture covered in white plaster. Brian, thorner and sonic walked down to the panic room were they met 2 clone guards who stood at attention and sonic opened the door. Inside they found the king in his wheelchair, his wife by his side with his son and his wife on the other side eating food and drinking tea.

"Sir Jedi General Brian Smith of the Grand Army of the Republic Sir." brian said giving a sharp salute. The king saluted back and rolled over to brian and shook his hand

"Thank you for helping knothole in its time of need General Smith, your old master helped me before and when he informed me that you, his old apprentice, would help us i knew we would be in good hands. Please come and sit General if you have the time." the king said motioning for brian to sit down

"Thank you for the offer but unfortunately I must respectfully decline. I am having my men reinforce the perimeter defenses here but I must return to lead the offensive. Our men are beginning to push robotnik's forces back." brian said

"Well then general I wish you the best of luck." the king said shaking brians hand. Brian and thorner walked back outside and looked around to see everyone setting up defenses. Suddenly his comlink started to go off uncontrollably.

"This is Brian what is it base?"

"Sir robotnik's forces are attacking the staging area, they are amassing a major part of there forces sir, we are having a hard time defending the area." the trooper said. Brian quickly mounted shadowmere and quickly shot off towards the base. When he got within sight he saw the base being pounded with artillery and soldiers charging up the hill. Shadowmere blasted with plasma as brian jumped and ignited his lightsaber landing in front of his men facing the enemy who stopped for a short second in awe at the jedi who then charged at them cutting down one then another and another. A plasma bolt blew several away from brian who looked up and saw hiccup and toothless blasting away with shadowmere at the enemy and the clones regained the lost positions. As brian charged forward he followed the retreating soldiers all the way back to there convoy and destroyed it. As the last few ran into the woods brian stood among the burning wreckage a look in his eyes no one had seen before and then the look disappeared, he grabbed his helmet and walked back to the staging area.

3 days later the clones opened fire on the walls surrounding the capital city, everyday bombers ran bombing runs turning the main enemy building into the rubble. For 1 week the forces of robotnik didn't surrender then they did. As the clones marched through the city looking for a ambush that never came the people celebrated the defeat of robotnik's forces.

"So what's the next planet brian?" hiccup asked

"Robotnik has his main armory on a small planet about 3 parsecs from his capital planet. Those are the last remaining planets under his control. They won't fall easy but they are the last hiccup. This war is almost over." brian said handing hiccup a cigar that he took and put in his mouth.

"Welp lets get this done quick fast and in a hurry." hiccup said lighting the cigar with brians zippo. Brian pulled out his colt peacemaker and loaded a blank and fired which caused the other clones to fire blanks as well in celebration.

"What's the point of the pistol?" hiccup asked

"They call the pistol the peacemaker, well whenever we win a battle on a planet i load a blank and fire signaling peace on this planet. Its one of the things i have always done to signal victory for our boys ya know, not its almost a custom."brian said holstering the pistol. The clones and the city celebrated as the battle had been won and they are getting ever closer to peace

Grimmel stood staring out the window as the rain poured outside drenching everything when the door opened.

"Sir we have a report from knothole sir."

"And?"

"The jedi he… he has driven our forces off of the planet. They are in full retreat." the soldier said as the door closed. Grimmel turned red with rage and threw the axe sitting next to his desk at the soldier and on the other side of the door all that was heard was the thwunk of metal on metal and liquid on the floor.

**Hey everyone hoping you all are liking this story. It isn't the best but it is going to fill the holes left by my other stories so stay with me because it going to be good. **


	6. Chapter 6

Grimmel sat in his chair staring out the window as the dark rainy day continued on robotnik capitol. He heard the door open and turned to find a Admiral in white clothing

"Ah yes grand admiral trench its a honor to meet you. Please take a seat." Grimmel said motioning towards the chair which trench sat in, his hands resting on his cane.

"Why have you called me here grimmel?" Trench asked

"As you can tell this...jedi... Has cost myself the seperatist army and its allies a great deal of resources by making us lose and pushing us back to our Naval and military Facility on this planet and the capitol. I need you to devise a plan to defend the capitol from this...jedi." Grimmel said gritting his teeth as he said Jedi.

"This Jedi has been... Irregular at best. He uses tactics like clones yet has touches to them that make him win. I have studied his battle plans and each one changes as the battle does. Which means his plans are like a algorithm."

"Get to the point trench."

"what im saying is it is very difficult if not impossible to predict his moves. I can try but i cannot promise i will succeed."

"Any time stalled is more time for ground forces to prepare. I need you to hold them as long as possible." Grimmel said as his door opened. In walked robotnik with his hands behind his back wearing medals upon his chest.

"Robotnik.." Trench said standing up

"Trench this jedi, how many times has he won against us?"

"18 times sir. His victories are, impressive."

" i agree, i fought sonic and almost defeated hiccup and the furious five but this Jedi, Brian, has signal handedly defeated us time and again. Count dooku and the separatist have noticed this and have started questioning if i am a good ally for them. We must defeat this Jedi whatever it takes." Robotnik said with a insane look in his eye.

"Sir this Jedi is irregular its almost impossible to predict his moves." Trench said

"What if we made him act on emotion? Trench don't Jedi usually have masters and are very close to them?"

"Yes they are. Why ask?"

"Lets find out who his master is, then take him out of the game." Grimmel said with a evil smile.

Across the galaxy the city of knothole came to life as the sun rose, the dew was fresh on the grass and the streets were clear of rubble. If anyone hadnt looked they wouldnt have guessed that a giant battle had taken place here for the control of the planet but now it was all at peace. In the fields slept soldiers in there tents huddled under blankets as the night had gotten chilly.

As the sky was pink still Brian got out of his tent wearing his clone armor. He walked over to hiccups tent and flew open the cover to reveal hiccup sleeping with astrid next to him on the cot. Toothless the lightfury and stormfly were asleep on the other side of the tent but toothless opened his eyes drowsily.

"Hey numbskull wake up, earth to hiccup wake up... MISSION CONTROL TO HICCUP WAKE UP YOUR SHUTTLE IS ON FIRE!" Brian said jolting hiccup Astrid and the rest of the dragons out of there sleep.

"What time is it?" Hiccup asked drowsily

"Time for you to get up. Morning briefing at the bar need every leader there." Brian said then walked out leaving the flap open.

Hiccup drank the water in front of him and chewed on the pancake as well. Next to him sat the other platoon leaders as well as sonic po and thorner. As the back room of the bar wasnt that busy Brian began as soon as everyone was there

"alright gentlemen and ladies as you all know robotnik has been pushed to the brink. Eastern quadrant has fallen to our forces the western quadrant as well while the center still holds at there main assemblies and factories were they make ships bombs and munitions. Besides that position all that is left is the capitol itself meaning... We have almost won this fight. But don't let that deter you we are still in the thick of it. We need to keep ourselves honed, ready for anything. Captain rex anything to add?"

"General Skywalker had requested for part of the 501st to return under his command. 2 battalions are staying behind with you, i request that a battalion stay here to defend Knothole as freedom fighters if possible." Rex said leaning back in his chair.

"That sounds fine captain, as long as your men defend us and keep the peace they are allowed to stay. " sally said

"Then its decided that they will stay. My master is in this eastern section as we speak clearing the last remaining robotnik forces with the 331st, after they defeat them the 331st will link up with us here at the rally point and then we will push the reamaining forces from there assembly facilities and push them to the capitol." Brian said pointing everything out on the map as he talked. When he finished a messanger brought in a note then walked out.

"My master has defeated the last of robotnik forces in the area meaning the 331st will link up here for the main assault on the assembly planet. Everyone get to your respective units and prep squad leaders." Brian said as they all stood and saluted with brian saluting back then everyone walked out.

Brian hiccup and sonic walked out and sat at the bar.

"I havent ever met your master. What is he like?" Hiccup asked drinking from his mug of beer

"He is a better leader than I am. He is like general patton or rommel."

"who are they?" Both sonic and hiccup asked

"these great tacticians from my planet. Most well known for there actions in WWII. Both were amazing tactician... The best of the era." Brian said while taking a swig of the rootbeer.

"So your master is a really great leader then... Cant wait to meet him." Sonic said

As gunships landed troops poured out and went to the new tents that had been set up. A single gunship went directly into town and landed at the castle and out came Brian's master and commander lazer whom both walked into the castle as the Royal family clapped

"Well done well done congratulations" the king said shaking his hand

"Your welcome my leig." He said. For the next 3 hours the Royal family, Brian and his master conversed. As the king and queen with thwre family drank more Brian and his master stepped out onto the balcony.

"Im proud of you Brian. You have turned out to be one of the best jedi I have ever met and you have made me proud."

"Thank you master im very glad to hear that." Brian said as his master turned and looked at knothole as it hustled about.

"This is what we fight for you know... The peace of the entire galaxy." He said taking in a deep breathe through his nostrils then suddenly he tensed up. Brian heard a shot ring out and watched as his master fell back a bullet hole directly where his heart was. Brian caught his master and dragged him inside as the guards closed the doors and Brian put pressure on his masters wound

"Your gonna be ok dont worry you going to be fine...master...master?!" Brian said but watched as the life left his masters eyes. He stood up for a second, blood on his armor and walked away as clones tried to revive his master to no avail.

Brian looked at his masters dead body with hatred and anger. He stood there for awhile until kix came up next to him

"Cause of death was a 30.06 round to the heart. Dead center as well, he was dead before he hit the ground brian there was nothing you could do." He said and then walked away.

The next day the Jedi Council joined Brian and the 331st on Knothole for the funeral and as night fell on the planet the body of brians master was burned and he became one with the force. As the Jedi and civilians dispersed Brian stayed behind and talked with amster windu and Yoda

"So what happens to the 331st now?"

"With the death of your master we are left with our hands tied. We have lost a good friend and great jedi, but since you were his apprentice the command of the unit falls upon you."

"I understand masters...im guessing many of them are being transferred to different units?"

"As a matter of fact its the opposite. You are commanding the entire unit plus 25000 more now and are being renumbered as the 123rd Legion." Master windu said

" thank you master i won't let you down." Brian said while bowing then walking away.

As the clones all sat in front of the stage they conversed to themselves. Most of them were 331st while others were 501st or part of the old 982nd that was here now. As they all sat there Brian walked on stage they all stood and saluted then Brian said at ease.

" Members of the 331st and 982nd I have a announcement to make. Today the Jedi Council has assigned both the 331st and the 982nd to become a giant unit as the newly formed 123rd Legion under my command. Gentlemen enjoy the show" Brian said as he walked off stage and the girls walked onstage. Brian sat with his troops and watched the show.

Hiccup sat at his desk writing in his journal about the events of the day. As he did astrid slept on the cot, dreaming of thor only knew what. Hiccup smiled slightly at her and then returned back to writing in his journal he wrote about the journey to get this far and how it had changed his life. As he did the hologram device on his table began to blink.

Hiccup activated it to find his friend kirito on the hologram

"Hiccup i need your help."

**So thats it for this chapter. A little on the shorter side but still good.**


	7. Chapter 7

Brian and hiccup watched as the fleet set out towards the planet of robotnik's that was supplying munitions. They stood inside a light cruiser as it turned to the left more and jumped into hyperspace.

"So these friends of yours, what are they like hiccup?" brian asked

"They aren't really friends more of acquaintances, I made a trade deal with them and that was the last time I saw them in person. But if they need help we will help them."

"The 123rd and hiccup to the rescue ha that's funny." brian said leaning against the window watching the hyperspace route.

"You holding up ok? I mean come on you just watched your master die, now you have a new unit under your command and your having to change plans to save someone you don't even know."

"I'm holding up fine. Yes the death of my master has left me….distraught but I am fine hiccup. Let's help these people and then lets get back to kicking robotnik ass." brian said as the light cruiser came out of hyperspace.

"We are entering the planetary atmosphere sir." the pilot said as they began to descend when suddenly a jolt jostled the whole ship and alarms started blaring "SAM missile attack sir. We have fighters incoming." the pilot said as he began to turn away but a bolt came through and hit him in the chest knocking him down. The other pilot tended to him as brian jumped into the pilots seat steering the crashing ship away from were it was heading.

As the ship came crashing down it jostled everyone inside of the ship, destroying the glass and as it neared a stop it threw brian from the crash and out into the planets wilderness. Hiccup watched in horror but held on tightly as the ship continued to slide while crashing.

Brian felt bones in his body break as he tumbled out of the ship, hitting trees and the ship alike. As he landed he attempted to get up but fell again under the weight of himself as the broken bones in his body fell apart more. He laid on his back as a his vision blurred and he saw a figure walk up close to him and everything went back.

Hiccup, toothless, shadowmere and the clones crawled out of the wreckage and immediately went into the woods away from the crash as it was swarmed with robotnik droids. When they set up for camp for the night the clones looked around in disarray.

"Hiccup you said the general was sucked out of the crash?"

"Yes I watched it happened. Odin only knows what happened to him." hiccup said

"What do we do now? The general is pretty much dead and we have no way to contact our forces." a trooper said

"We help Kirito. If he help them win then Im sure they will help us get more troops here and find brian so that, even if he is dead, we can still find him." hiccup said.

As brian opened his eyes he found himself laying on his back staring at the top of what looked like a teepee. He looked around and saw what looked like ancient stuff surrounding him and a fire in the ground by the side of the wall inside the ground giving off a warm glow. He saw his pauldron, his arm armor and leg armor leaning on a wall. He looked at his arm and found it in a cast, along with one leg of his. As he looked around he saw a old man walk in and notice brian was awake.

"Ah good jedi you are awake. Here drink this it will help restore your strength." the old man said handing brian a cup of water that he drank.

"Thank you… how did you know I was a jedi?" brian asked drinking the cup completely empty and handing it back to the old man

"The saber hilt, it closely resembled the one that I carried when I was younger like you." the old man said setting the cup on the table and pulling over a small chair.

"You….you were a jedi?" brian asked laying back on the pillow

"Once…. But that was long ago, long before this war, and long before you were even born kid." the jedi said

"Why did you stop being a jedi? I can obviously tell you aren't a jedi anymore" brian asked

"My master and I were sent to this planet to bring peace to a civil war that had engulfed this planet. We got here and settled the treaty but, this war mongers didn't like the peace. As my master and i walked towards our ship they opened fire on us. My master and i defended ourselves but as we fled they shot us down. After we crashed I pulled us out and as he died in my arms he transferred something. Knowledge of something that had not been done before and died. I have stayed here ever since."

"Wait hold on your…. Jedi padawan shakin tin aren't you? You and your master were killed over 200 years ago how is it possible that your still alive?" brian asked in shock

"That is for me to know and you to find out one day brian. Now rest you will need your strength."

Hiccup and the clones marched through the woods finding no remnants of brian but as they came into a small semi clearing they found a village, this village was dark but the glow of fires could be seen through small holes in the tents. Hiccup snuck into the village and found brian sleeping. As he walked over hiccup was hit in the helmet with a stick and turned to find it pointed at himself.

"Intruder identify yourself."the old man said.

"Hiccup haddock friend of Brian Smith." hiccup said taking his helmet off. Shakin looked at hiccup with a confused look but moved the stick and helped him up. As he did the clones came into the village but the civilians stayed inside. Shakin looked around at the clones and hiccup then at brian.

"He is hurt badly. I have helped him heal but you must leave robotnik has been searching for this village for a long time."

"We came to help our friends kirito and asuna we won't leave without helping them." hiccup said as brian woke up and sat up.

"If your friends asked you for help they are long dead by now." shakin

"No they aren't shakin… i feel there presence very closely….. BEHIND YOU!"brian said and the clones turned to see kirito, asuna and a lot of other SAO characters come running through the woods and almost running right past them all.

"Hiccup? Your actually here to help?" kirito said shocked as he saw the clones and brian as well

"We are all here to help kirito but why are you running?" hiccup asked when suddenly laser bolts shot at them. He took cover with the clones as robotnik soldiers came out of the brush. The clones opened fire but the robot's opened fire on the civilians killing several when brian rushed out of the tent and starting cutting down droid after droid when more showed up around the back. Brian ran there and deflected lazer bolts as shakin help the civilians to escape when more droids came from every direction and he got hit. Brian used the force and got him to cover and check his wounds when shakin put a hand on brian's soldier and brian watched one of the wounds heal itself.

"What the hell are you?"

"My master…. He found this power while meditating. I hid it because its too much power for one man but i am passing it to you brian. Use it to do what i could not." shakin said as brian felt him transfer something to brian and then shakin turned pale and died. Brian stood up and ignited his lightsaber and charged at the droids. Hiccup watched as one after the other the droids were cut down from all around the blue blade of brian's a blur as he ran and dodged slicing and dicing the droids to spare parts. When the droids were all destroyed brian saw that all of the civilians had died. He felt a small part of him shrink up and cry at the sight of the dead but as the sun rose the droids of robotnik's on the planet were destroyed

"So you got the peacemaker?" hiccup asked

"Its back on the U.S.S. Rochester… but next time" brian said. As he turned to see jedi cruisers exiting hyperspace.

**Yea this chapter was short but it filled in a major hole that wasn't even covered before.**


	8. Chapter 8

The U.S.S. Rochester flew through hyperspace towards the assembly planet of robotnik's army. Brian stood on the bridge watching and waiting so he could asses the situation. Hiccup walked up beside him and looked at the hyperspace shooting past.

"Your distraught."

"I'm not distraught just concentrating. We have to win here and then immediately push on to robotnik's capital and take it. These are the last planets hiccup we are nearing the end."

"I know brian i know, i just want to make sure your in your right mind. You did just heal in record time you know." hiccup said

"Guess its my tough body." brian said chuckling as the ship came out of hyperspace and into the heat of battle. Brian scanned and found that the 123rd already had the upper hand it just needed a push.

"Commander im going into my fighter." brian said as he ran to the hanger and soon after hiccup watched as his fighter came screaming out of the hanger.

Brian zoomed through the battlefield and saw trenches flagship standing dead center of the defense. He went full throttle as vulture droids passed him and shot towards the command ship

"Sir another jedi cruiser has entered the battle out of nowhere." the battle droid said

"Bring up more defenses they are winning but soon they won't." trench said then clicked.

"Sir we have a fighter nearing our area but our shields won't be up for another 30 seconds." the droid said

"Open fire on that fighter i will not die today." trench said then ran off the bridge. Brian dodged the lazers and then released the torpedos destroying the bridge and the flagship went up in flames. Brian returned to the cruiser and hopped aboard a gunship and went to the planet surface with hiccup, toothless and shadowmere in the gunship with him. After entering the atmosphere the blast doors opened and brian saw the planet, a desolate wasteland with dead and rotting trees as far as the eye could see. He saw the factories ahead with half finished ships in the docking bay, he saw civilians hurryingly rushing into shelters and such to protect themselves fearing more abuse. As brian watched this the sky suddenly opened up in AA fire as the Anti-Aircraft guns manned by robots opened fire on them. The clones quickly spotted there already landed comrades who were set down in a tight circle by the assembly area.

As they landed they joined into the fight and brian helped thorner to his feet.

"What's the scuttle commander?"

"Sir we have a sturdy defense here we need to get more troops here and set towards that main facility there. That ships building has quickened because it wasnt even that close to being assembled yesterday." thorner said.

"We need to push on. I don't know what cruiser robotnik is building but if it is completed and launched it could spell doom for us. Thorner have you gone far into the city?" Brian said

"No sir only outskirts. Seems there main forces are surrounding the plants."

"They are trying to make a valiant last stand…. Hiccup me and you are going into enemy territory today WITHOUT our dragons they will draw too much attention." brian said grabbing his rifle and starting off towards the city as hiccup rushed to catch up with him

As brian entered the city it was dark and gray, the color having long faded from the planet and its posters and such in a gray light not a car in the world for them. As they continued the civilians quickly retreated to their homes closing the doors. As brian and hiccup neared a small outpost in the town brian stopped and looked around.

"Something up?" hiccup asked

"Its quiet…..too quiet." brian said then moved forward and was thrown against the wall by a shield. Hiccup took cover and a woman wearing red and blue carrying a sword and a gold lasseu flew at brian. Brian dove to the right and dodged the woman and fired at her only for her to deflect his blasts. Brian fired again and again until she knocked the rifle out of brian's hands and punched him causing him to fly backwards and land on a speeder. The woman jumped and lined up for a grand punch when brian used the force to grab her shield and curled up underneath it. When her punch was deflected off of it brian got up and used the shield as he landed punches on her and deflected her punches and kicks.

Before brian landed the final blow on the woman a grappling hook grabbed brians fist and stopped him. He looked behind him to find a man dressed in dark clothing wearing a cap and a mask

"Batman….." brian said in a defensive stance.

"I'm not here as a enemy but as a friend." batman said as he walked over and placed a device on Wonder Woman's neck "she and others were brainwashed by superman, he…..he turned to something awful and now sides with robotnik."

"Batman…. Where do we need to go. For all we know others are in the area." brian said.

"Follow me." batman said.

Brian and hiccup followed batman until they reached a cavern deep underground and brian saw heros along with civilians inside of the cave. Brian and hiccup looked around distraught because they were all starving. Brian and hiccup set out giving rations to anyone they could. When they ran out they walked over to batman who stood staring at many old members of the justice league who had betrayed them and those who were in the cages.

"This war seems to have been very hard on all of you."

"Robotnik took away happiness and hope, the people crumbled and so did all of my friends, falling from what we held so dear." batman said as he looked around

"Well…. We are here to help." brian said and batman looked at him with a smirk then laid down blueprints on the table

"We think robotnik plans on building this, it's a Warship bigger and more powerful than any ship built to date. The metal contains particles of the Zillo beast scales meaning it cannot be penetrated." batman said

"It could punch a hole through everything and go anywhere and not be stopped….ever." hiccup said

"Then we need to take this thing out as soon as possible. The sooner it's out of action the better we cannot let this ship get built." brian said

"Then tonight we strike. I have a team assembled and ready batman said turning and brian saw the avengers walking about helping civilians

The team walked quietly in the shadows nearing the plant, as brian looked above he saw the ship was nearing complete. When they entered the only workers they saw where the ones working on the ship itself, they stayed to the shadows keeping out of sight and waiting for the right moment. When that moment came they came shooting, killing everyone who resisted and started to destroy the rigging for the ship when the alarm sounded and guards appeared. They fought the guards but then the ships engines fired.

Brian watched as the ship lifted off towards the sky it's guns getting into position. Brian climbed as fast he could and then jumped catching a hanging rigging line and climbed up. When he climbed to the top he started destroy everything he could setting things ablaze as the ship started to list and then turned to jump, but before he could jump off the flaming ship a arrow hit his armor and stuck.

Brian turned and found grimmel reloading his crossbow and fired and brian dodged it.

"You have lost grimmel….give up. There is no use to continue to fight your armies have lost." brian said

" i will never surrender jedi. I will finish what robotnik started by killing you." grimmel said charging at brian who ignites his lightsaber and blocked grimmels attack.

"This blade cant withstand yours, made from the zillo beast itself." grimmel said. Brian looked below and saw hiccup and the other fighting then got up and ignited his lightsaber and whistled. Grimmel had a evil smile on his face and brian charged deflecting grimmels attacks and grimmel deflected brians attack as the ship started to crash towards the ground. As it did it threw both brian and grimmel further into the ship towards the engine room where the fire was ablaze.

Grimmel held onto the railing as did brian and swung his sword but missed brian and lost his grip but caught himself on a pipe.

"We will die together jedi and your forces will lose either way i win." grimmel said with a crazy look in his eyes. Brian heard the sound of wings flapping and saw shadowmere waiting for him at the top then pulled himself up and crouched to look at grimmel

"I won't die and you will lose grimmel...say hi to the devil for me cause i will have a special package soon." brian says then jumped up to shadowmere and flew away. The ship jolted sharply and grimmel felt himself lose his grip and the flames get hotter and rise. He looked below and realized the fire found the fuel then his hand slipped and grimmel fell into the fire

Brian watched from the back of shadowmere as the ship crashed to the ground and exploded. Brian landed by everyone else who were cheering and he smiled while taking his helmet off

"Congrat sir we won the day now its just the capitol that's left." thorner said


End file.
